Before He Cheats and Before She Sees Two Shot
by Ginger Brownies
Summary: Bella Swan knows that her boyfriend, Edward, has been cheating on her with the school whore, Jessica. Usually shy, Bella decides to step up and teach Edward that maybe he should think before he cheats. AH based around title song by Carrie Underwood.
1. Before He Cheats

**AN: **Hello there, it's Liss! Lynds wrote this story and I thought it was fab, so I sneakily posted it, hehe. Read it? Lotsa love!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Twilight, or _Before He Cheats_. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

><p><strong>Before He Cheats<strong>

I know Edwards been cheating on me for a while. It hurt at the beginning don't get me wrong. Now I've gotten over the hurt I'm planning to hurt him like he did me.

I found out two months ago. I went round to his house after school with Alice since we had homework for maths, we always do it together. That day, Edward had left school early claiming that 'he wasn't well'.

Anyway when we arrived and had started our task we heard noises coming from upstairs and I knew it was coming from Edwards's room as everyone else was out. To be honest I had been suspicious of his behaviour for a while; so, Alice and I sneaked up the stairs to outside his room and sure enough you could hear him having sex with some tramp. I stormed down the stairs to the kitchen table and started crying.

I stopped after about a minute when a plan began to form in my head, I looked up to Alice with an evil smirk on my face; all tears had certainly stopped falling.

"Oh no, Bella, I know that look. What are you thinking?" Alice looked at me curiously as she said it.

"Well let's just say I plan to hurt him as much or maybe even more than he has me." I whispered to her with a glint of evil in my eye.

"Well what do you plan to do? Oh, and I want to help!" she looked excited and apprehensive at the same time.

"Well have you heard and seen the video for the song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood?"

"No, why?"

"I'll show you the video later but I'll just play you the song, concentrate on it." While I said this I picked up my iPod and started playing the song to Alice.

As soon as it finished I looked at Alice and she definitely had a smug looking expression on her face.

"Show me this video _**now**_." I chuckled and got my phone out and showed her the video on YouTube.

When it finished, she was laughing her evil laugh. So I knew she was on board with whatever I was planning.

"Well when do you plan to do this?"

I thought about it for a bit, when I remembered Edward telling me last week that he's getting a new car in a few months. There's also a school concert a week after that.

"You know he's getting a new car in a couple of months?" she nodded "Well I was planning on singing in the concert anyway, that's about a week or so after he's due to get the car, now I know what to sing and what I'm going to do last lesson of that day because Edward promised he'll be there."

She squealed as she knew what I was going to do.

"Well last lesson I plan on doing is the exact thing in that video. Then sing that... well you get the gist."

We were so into the conversation that we didn't hear Emmett and Rosalie come into the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do?" When Rosalie said this me and Alice jumped a mile in the air, which caused Emmett to laugh his head off.

"Err... nothing. Look Alice I'm gonna head home. Can you pick me up in the morning?" I looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll walk you out."

"Tell Edward I'll call him later" I winked at Alice to which she laughed. Rosalie and Emmett looked at us like we'd gone mad "You'll find out soon" and with that I walked out.

While I was driving home all I could think about my relationship with Edward and where it went wrong.

I went along the next couple of months acting as if nothing had happened but when Edward kissed me all could think about was him and Jessica and the others and oh I know there are others.

Today was the day of the concert, this morning I took extra care of my appearance and made Alice pick me up to double check everything on the plan. She's been telling me about Edward and his cheating with all these girls from our school. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper know about the plan. They're coming to watch me tonight but to mainly watch Edwards's reaction. I'm on at the very end so it's Jasper and Emmett's job to keep him away from his car.

Alice had everything: baseball bat, pen knife and most important the spare keys. She also had my outfit and backing track with her.

During the day I was very excited but managed to contain it unlike Alice who couldn't help but randomly squeal, earning her a few odd looks. I pulled her away at lunch and told her to meet me outside of my classroom 4th lesson. I couldn't concentrate through Spanish which is really unlike me. I really didn't care about bunking 5th lesson with Alice because we had a catch up lesson in maths and we knew what was going on.

When the bell went to signal the end of 4th lesson I all but jumped out of my seat and ran to the door to a waiting Alice and Jasper who was jumping up and down in excitement.

"You ready?" She nodded her head so fast I thought it might come off. "I just need to get the things from my locker and we can go." We started walking as fast as we could without looking extremely weird, to my locker to collect the stuff.

"Okay, but we need to be quick if we want to avoid suspicion. Oh, Em and Rose say good luck."

"Well, here we are," I entered my combo and as I was retrieving the heavy bag from my locker, I heard Alice kissing Jasper goodbye. I don't know why but it made me feel sad. "Ready?"

She nodded again, "Let's go."

As we were walking out the gates towards where Edward parked 'his baby', he always parked outside which I never understood although now I know why, me and my best friend couldn't stop giggling until the car came into view. However, I never expected to see the car moving around in fast rocking movements, though this pented my anger to an all-time high. I couldn't wait to smash this car to pieces.

Alice had to drag me into a nearby bush to hide from the car I could tell she was just as pissed off as me since her nails were digging into me so hard. We stayed extremely quiet, as not to attract attention to us.

We had to wait for 10 minutes for the 'love birds' to appear; when they did they were laughing and straightening their hair and clothes. They stopped right in front of me and Alice and kissed for an extra few minutes. He had a nerve.

When they had finally gone, Alice let out a huge breath while I let out a little growl. I couldn't wait to do this. Me and Alice got out, in my case I somehow fell out, of the bush and dusted ourselves off.

"Let me do this, Alice, I don't want you caught in the middle of me and the car. Just keep a look out please." I told her firmly not wanting to argue, staring at the car in anger and frustration.

She nodded and walked over to where she could see the school but no one could see her.

I got out the spare keys and unlocked the car, to prevent the security alarm ruining the plan. I looked at Alice to make sure the coast was clear and she nodded at me.

I stared at the car walking round wondering where to start. I decided to begin with the tyres. I got out the knife, I built up all my anger and stabbed all the tyres till they were flat, I took out the bat and smashed out all the windows and lights, I even had enough anger in me to dent a bit of the bodywork with it. Finally I took the knife back and ripped my name into the driver's seat in huge letters so it was clear.

I took a look at my work and I was impressed, I didn't realise I had that much anger or strength in me. I looked towards Alice and she was staring at me wide eyed with her mouth open, in response I simply shrugged. I put a kiss in the centre of the steering wheel in bright pink lipstick.

I took pictures of the car from multiple angles on my phone and sent them to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. I picked up the bat and knife and put them into the bag and double checked to see if I left anything. I checked the time and noticed that we had 30 minutes until the end of the lesson. Whilst I was putting the bag onto my shoulder I asked Alice if she wanted to go to the local shop because I was suddenly in the mood for some chocolate. I think she is still in a state of shock because she nodded slowly and her eyes still as wide as saucers. I just laughed at her.

As we were walking, we eventually stated talking about random things until she asked the inevitable question, "How did you do that so fast? You did it in 10 minutes!"

I merely shrugged, "I don't know really. I must have been really pissed off."

"Well however you did it, it was seriously impressive"

I chuckled and blushed, "Thanks."

When we started walking back I got 3 messages off Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all stating the same thing that they were laughing so hard in lesson, earning strange looks and getting sent out by the teachers. Emmett even earned detention from his teacher. I giggled as I put my phone back into my pocket.

We sat outside on one of the benches in the yard until the bell. We talked about my performance, we saw one of the posters and realised that the whole school was gonna be attending which made it even better, at this we both cracked up laughing realising the benefits of this.

The bell went so we made our way to the back of the stage. I signed in and went to the toilets with Alice to change my clothes and to redo my makeup and hair.

We had to wait about an hour before my turn came around. Some of the acts before me were actually real good but there were a couple that were bad. I made my way to the wings when my name was called, I peeked through the curtain and saw Edward sitting there near the others, but he was closer to Jessica and Lauren. This should be good. I knew I had a smirk on my face as Jack, who was doing the lights, was watching me carefully.

"Last but not least, please, welcome Bella Swan!" The audience cheered.

I just walked up to the microphone, staring straight at Edward. After nodding to the person in charge of the music the song started playing.

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
><em>And she's probably getting frisky<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink<em>  
><em>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey.<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,<em>  
><em>Showing her how to shoot a combo<em>  
><em>And he don't know...<em>

_I dug my key into the side of his_  
><em>Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all four tyres,<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
><em>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"<em>  
><em>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably dabbing on<em>  
><em>Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo<em>  
><em>And he don't know...<em>

_That I dug my key into the side of his_  
><em>Pretty little souped up four wheel drive,<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seats,<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all four tyres,<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
><em>'Cause the next time that he cheats,<em>  
><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me...<em>

_No... Not on me._

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_  
><em>Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>Carved my name into his leather seats...<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tyres...<em>

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, oh_

_Before he cheats_

_Ohhh._

As I was singing I kept looking at Edward right in the eye. When I finished the whole audience was silent. I took this as my opportunity.

While having a smug smile on my face I said, "You may want to check your car Edward. You never know what can happen to a pretty new thing like that in an area like this." An element of fake innocence is ringing clear in my voice whilst holding up the spare keys that are dangling from my fingers.

After I finished my little speech, I throw the spare keys at Edward and watch as realisation crossed his face. When he eventually figured it out he ran out the doors to check on his precious baby, with pretty much the whole room on his tail before the teachers could say otherwise. I walked off grinning and laughing with Emmett pulling me into one of his bone crushing hugs before I even saw him coming. I think he realised that I couldn't breathe when Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

They all congratulated me, laughing at Edwards face and my wrecking of his car. I, of course, blushed and shrugged in response. They started asking me loads of questions at once and my only answer was,

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well, what about that, huh? She's an amazing writer, and this is awesome for a first piece, don't you think? Review to encourage her to write more stories, pleaaaase! Liss x

_Reviews are love, leave us a little?_

_{In this case, leave Lynds a little!}_

_-Liss and Lynds Xo_


	2. Before She Sees

**AN: **Hey, Liss here! You didn't expect this, did you? Well, I and my ginger companion had a chat and due to much demand from friends at school and a few on here, we decided to add an Edward POV of this one shot. So, since Lynds wrote the Bella POV, I'm writing the Edward POV! I have to say I was dreading writing this a little because of the theme of sex being so prominent, so I tried to skip around it as much as I could without just skipping it all together… So, here ya go! Liss xo

* * *

><p><strong>Before She Sees<strong>

"God, Jess that was amazing." I pant as I flop back onto my bed, looking up at Jess. She sits up, licking her lips, looking pretty proud of herself before lying down next to me.

"Do you want a drink?" I ask.

"Mm," She groans as she trails a finger down my bare chest. "If you don't mind, baby." She kisses me hard on the lips.

"Be right back."

I roll off of my bed and grab some pants, throwing them on before going downstairs to get us both a drink. As I enter the kitchen, I'm met by the gruelling stare of my sister, Alice.

"Edward what are you doing? You have a perfect girlfriend who never complains about your constant absence in your own relationship, yet you continue to cheat on her. If you don't tell her, or stop, I will."

"Whatever, Alice, look, she has no idea and I get great sex. She won't get hurt and I have a great time. Win-win, see?"

"Edward!" Jess shouts from my room. The sound resembles earlier noises but hey, who am I to judge what she does?

"I'll be there in a sec, baby!" I shout at the ceiling.

"Good!" She shouts in return.

"Eugh, you two are disgusting." Alice inputs.

"Whatever, li'l sis, I have to go. Round two is ahead." I wink and carry the drinks upstairs. I think it's safe to say that I'm definitely ready for it.

I walk into my room and Jess is stood next to the bed, fully naked. I smile greedily and place the drinks on my bedside table. She saunters over to me, emphasising the swinging of her hips.

"I missed you." Jess moans breathily into my ear as she reaches me. The moan goes straight to the little guy down below.

"Mm, I missed you too." I moan involuntarily.

"Good." She whispers before she places both hands on my shoulders. "Don't you ever feel… bad, for cheating on your innocent girlfriend? I mean, what if she found out?" She breathes.

"Too bad." I grunt.

"Really?" She pauses and her hands shift on my shoulders. I place a hand on each side of her waist and pull her towards me. She looks up at me menacingly and pushes down on my shoulders, lifting herself to wrap her legs around my waist.

"Really." I manage to say.

Her lips come down on mine, hard and fast. Before I know it her tongue is pushing at my lip for entry and I gladly allow. My hands move to her butt and she is pressing against me. She begins to grind against me, seeking some friction and I carry her, hands on butt, to the bed, lowering us both. Before long, we're both naked and back to our previous positions: together in every physical way possible.

Suddenly, I hear faint laughter from downstairs. I think nothing of it until I hear that voice… My girlfriend, Bella, just downstairs and another girl is on top of me. Shit, what if she comes up here? I lift Jess off of me and we spend the next hour making out, until I hear the front door shut and make sure she's definitely gone. For the rest of the night, I can't shake this guilty feeling but I carry on anyway.

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up next to Jess and nudge her in the side.<p>

"Come on, Jess, wake up Bella will be here at nine… You have to be gone by then."

I look down and the little guy is _wide _awake, making a tent shape in my boxers. Jess groans as she wakes up and sits up slowly. We're both wearing only underwear and Jess looks down to the little guy, eying my boxers carefully.

"Are you sure? You look like you need a little stress relief…" She teases. "It's only six thirty; we have two and a half hours… That's plenty of time for _plenty _of things, Edward."

She lets a finger stroll down my chest again until she reaches my waist and then suddenly, she's straddling me yet my boxers are still in place. I sit up carefully and she wraps her legs around me.

"How about we take a shower?" She suggests, trailing a finger along my collarbone.

I don't speak but press my lips to hers and we begin to heavily make out. I carry her to the bathroom, still kissing her, my hands roaming her body. She jumps down to push down my boxers and I do the same to her panties. She unclips her bra and throws it to the floor. We manage this in five seconds without breaking the kiss because it's what we do all of the time. Once all clothes are shed, I place my hands on her ass and lift her up, guiding her legs around my waist but not onto me yet.

I switch on the shower blindly, as I do most mornings and step inside, adjusting the temperature to our usual. Once it is right, I immediately press her to the cold wall and she shudders violently. I smirk against her lips and finally open my mouth to allow her tongue entry. Whilst our tongues battle, our bodies collide over and over again and Jess' moans vibrate through my mouth as she moves faster and faster up and down the wall. After around two minutes, we're both spent, but we don't stop.

We spend about half an hour having continuous shower sex before Jess washes my hair, our bodies still colliding, and I wash hers. Then she jumps down and washes my body, taking extra care over the little guy and then jumps back up, kissing me furiously but not continuing our earlier actions. I wash her body as we make out, paying extra attention to her breasts.

We finally get out of the shower at seven and dry each other, not missing out on prime tease opportunities of course. Once we're both dry, Jess leans up and wraps her arms around my neck before kissing me hard.

She pulls back after five minutes for air and moans breathily into my ear. "It's only eight."

I smirk at her and pull her face back to mine, our tongues tangling immediately. She pushes against me and we walk backwards to the bed for Round Four of the morning.

At half past eight, Jess is by the door and about to leave. Everyone is still asleep, though I have no idea how; Jess is an extremely loud lay even if she is a good one.

"Shall I come back later, baby?"

"I think I need to ask Bella over for a date or something else she'll get suspicious. But feel free to come over after eleven; I'll make sure she's gone." I wink cheekily and she smiles cheekily in return.

I lean down and kiss her hungrily one last time and watch her hips sway as she walks away. Damn, her ass is nice.

I change into a white 'V' collared top and some dark low-hanging Hollister jeans. I throw a grey American Apparel hoodie on top and leave it open.

I hear a knock on the door as I'm finishing my breakfast and get up to answer it.

"Hey, babe." I greet Bella with a mouthful of cereal, pulling her to me for a hug.

"Hey, sweetie." She says happily.

I swallow my mouthful and kiss her sweetly which she returns.

"So," She begins. "I decided to sing in the concert."

"Awesome, Bells! I'll come watch you." I grin.

"Good because the song will be dedicated to you." She smiles sweetly up at me.

"Cool! Right, shall we go to school?" I ask.

"Sure." She replies and we walk to the car together.

A few hours into the day and I finally have Geography, a lesson with Jess that doesn't have Bella in. Jess and I skip class together and find our usual janitor's closet that you can lock from the inside. When we go in, I lock the door immediately before Jess pulls me to her.

"I missed you so much today." She moans, peppering kisses onto my mouth between words before spinning me around and pushing me against the wall and looping her arms around my neck.

"Me too, baby. I hate this day so much." I groan as she rocks against me.

"So do I… God damn it why do you have to have a girlfriend? We could have skipped school all together." She complains, still grinding against me, but more eagerly. "This day could have been amazing. We could have fucked, all day long." She moans breathily into my ear.

I push her out a little, making her pout sulkily and then spin her around, so that she is against the wall. I kiss her hard and pretty soon, we're making out and her legs are around my waist. She moans and pants constantly as we make out against the wall. Before long, she cries out in ecstasy. She jumps down and undoes my pants and pushes them down with my boxers before going down on her knees.

Just as she finishes up, the bell for end of period goes and it's lunch. I pull up my pants and boxers and make out with Jess a little longer before taking a detour to the male toilets to fix my appearance on my way to the canteen to meet Bella.

"Whoa, dude, how do you do it?" Some freshman exclaims.

"Do what?" I ask irritant.

"Manage to have the tousled sex hair look constantly… It's awesome."

"It's in the name." I wink before deeming my appearance acceptable and heading to meet Bella.

As I enter the canteen, Jess winks at me and mouths, "Tonight, eleven fifteen, be there." She blows me a kiss and I smile in agreement.

I grab some lunch and join Bella at a table with my sister Alice and Jasper, her boyfriend. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, Edward." She smiles, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

I turn and kiss her lips quickly before joining in the conversation at the table. The rest of the day goes great and Bella comes over after school. We have a great time but really, I'm just waiting for Jess. Bella leaves at ten to eleven and Jess arrives at five past eleven after texting me to see if the coast was clear.

* * *

><p>The next few months are amazing, as has been the past year and a half. Let's just say, me and Jess have been on-the-side-dating for six months now and there were more before her; many more.<p>

It's the day of Bella's concert and I've had my new car for exactly six days… It's my baby, I love it. It has black windows that you can see out of but not into, perfect for my little sex sessions with Jess. As I park up outside the gates, I see Jess walk by. I wink at her and watch her ass sway as she passes by. I lock the car and catch up with her after checking no one is watching.

"Fourth and fifth period we have Geography and Maths, meet me at my car. I wanna try some new positions." I wink and pat her ass before I walk away to meet Bella.

The day passes by really quickly and we get to fourth period. I sneak out of the school to my car and find Jess waiting.

"Hey." I greet her, walking right up close to her.

"Hi there." She says cheekily.

I press her against the side of my car and we make out for a few minutes until some guy shouts, "Hey, get a room!"

I open the car and she climbs into the back seat, shedding her clothes pretty much immediately. I climb in and sit down the gap before shedding my clothes too. I climb on top of her and we carry on where we left off, colliding over and over again making teasing remarks in breath-catching minutes and our tongues battling in sync with our bodies crashing together every moment we could.

We'd been in my car testing new positions for almost forty five minutes and had run out of new ones. We go back to just plain sex and Jess takes the lead. She makes breathy moans every couple of seconds before crying out loudly. We get dressed and realise that we have five minutes left before fifth period and the small space is a little uncomfortable. We get out of the car, straighten our clothes and after I lock the car we make out in the street for a few more moments before going to find our janitor's closet.

The hour passes quickly and I take a quick toilet break to check my appearance, pee and wash my hands before going to take my seat next to Jasper which was coincidentally near Jess and her friend Lauren. I wink at the two subtly and turn around.

The first hour or so of the show is boring and then it comes to Bella's turn. The lights guy is watching her intensely, a smile playing around his lips, the asshole. Then the introducer guy comes back on.

"Last but not least, please, welcome Bella Swan!" The audience cheers, including me.

She walks up to the microphone, looking beautiful and staring straight at me. The look goes straight to the little guy but I manage to tame him down with a thought of my mom and dad at it. Ew. After nodding to the person in charge of the music, her song starts playing.

_**Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,**_**  
><strong>_**And she's probably getting frisky**_**  
><strong>_**Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink**_**  
><strong>_**'Cause she can't shoot whiskey.**_**  
><strong>_**Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,**_**  
><strong>_**Showing her how to shoot a combo**_**  
><strong>_**And he don't know...**_

She's a beautiful singer…

_**I dug my key into the side of his**_**  
><strong>_**Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**_**  
><strong>_**Carved my name into his leather seat**_**  
><strong>_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_**  
><strong>_**Slashed a hole in all four tyres,**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

This song is great… Wait what?

_**Right now, she's probably up singing some**_**  
><strong>_**White-trash version of Shania karaoke**_**  
><strong>_**Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"**_**  
><strong>_**And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky**_**  
><strong>_**Right now, he's probably dabbing on**_**  
><strong>_**Three dollars' worth of that bathroom polo**_**  
><strong>_**And he don't know...**_

Something isn't right here…

_**That I dug my key into the side of his**_**  
><strong>_**Pretty little souped up four wheel drive,**_**  
><strong>_**Carved my name into his leather seats,**_**  
><strong>_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_**  
><strong>_**Slashed a hole in all four tyres,**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

She can't know, can she?

_**I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,**_**  
><strong>_**'Cause the next time that he cheats,**_**  
><strong>_**Oh, you know it won't be on me...**_

_**No... Not on me.**_

_**'Cause I dug my key into the side of his**_**  
><strong>_**Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,**_**  
><strong>_**Carved my name into his leather seats...**_**  
><strong>_**I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,**_**  
><strong>_**Slashed a hole in all 4 tyres...**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.**_

_**Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...**_

Shit, she knows.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Before he cheats**_

_**Ohhh.**_

As she sings she keeps her eyes locked with mine. When she finishes the whole audience is silent, including me. What the hell is going on here?

Then, breaking the silence, she begins to speak with a smug smile, "You may want to check your car Edward. You never know what can happen to a pretty new thing like that in an area like this."

An element of fake innocence is ringing clear in her voice whilst dangling the spare keys to my car from her finger. She finishes her speech and throws my keys to me, watching me carefully.

Wait, how the hell did she get my spare keys?

It takes a moment to realise, before I run to check on my car… She can't have, can she? I turn around and see that the whole of the freaking student body is following and no one has said a god damn word. I get outside and a squealed noise leaves my mouth as I see what that bitch has done to my car.

So much for thinking I was safe, boy was I wrong. She'd taken a knife to my tyres and smashed my lights and windows. That bitch.

I unlock the door and see what damaged had been done inside. Holy crap, she'd ripped "Bella" into my seat and there was a single pink kiss on the steering wheel.

I close the door and lock the car again, feeling depressed. It takes me a moment of further examination to discover her dents to the body of the car too. My mouth is hanging open but I don't give a shit. What a bitch. Everyone is laughing at me and asking her questions. All I hear her say is, "Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." Then her laugh rings out loud and clear.

I sit on the kerb, a sad look on my face, wondering how to tell my parents, when Jess approaches me.

"Edward, I can't have sex with you anymore. You're moping over a car, for Christ's sake. We're done." She says spitefully before swinging her hips as she walks away from me.

Bella walks past with my sister and Jasper along with Emmett and Rose. Rose and Ali glare, Jas and Em shrug apologetically and Bella just smirks.

Bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what do you think? Edward's a total pig, right? It was fun to get inside of a cheater's head especially cheating Edward's head. He definitely thinks through his pants.

_Reviews are love, leave us a little?_

_{In this case, leave Liss a little!}_

_-Liss and Lynds Xo_


End file.
